Midnight blood
by Anime and game lover 10
Summary: Louise, Josh, Oscar, Daniel and Aaron all go to a party at a house they have never been to before and bad things happen. Will they make it out alive or will some one have to die!
1. Chapter 1

**Moshi Moshi! I am back! I thought of this story a few mins ago because i am waiting for my anime to load and i was like. "Ooooooh this sounds good! I'll do it!" **

**Josh: Le luce**

**Me: What?**

**Josh: Am i in it?**

**Me: *nods***

**Josh: Yes! Fuck yeah! **

**Me: ... Enjoy!**

* * *

Midnight blood

Chapter 1 : The party

"Louisefred!" Louise looked to her side to see Josh. "What?" He smiled. "Make me sammich Louisefred!" She glared. "No." "Godamnit Louisefred make us a sammich!" She then turned to Oscar. "come on Louisefred!" She out her hand on the table. "Why the hell do i sit with you people?!" Josh laughed. "Cause we're awesome!" Oscar said. Louise shook her head and sat up. "Hey!" They all turned to Aaron. "Guess what?" They all shrugged. "What?" Josh asked. "There's this party tonight and it say's you get free candy if you go!" He showed them the flyer. Josh took the paper and scanned it over. "Want to have a good time? Come to our party and get all the free candy you can eat!" He read. Louise looked at the others and smiled. "Let's go!" They all high-fived.

"Daniel!" Josh called across the tutor. "We're going to this tonight!" He folded the paper into a airplane and threw it at him. Daniel caught it and unfolded it. "Ok." He shrugged. "Yeah!" They fist pumped. At that moment the bell rang for prayer time. Everyone went silent and listened to Mrs Carter Kerr yammer on. All the time Josh was whispering. "Satan, Satan, Satan, Satan." Causing Louise and Oscar to laugh and Aaron to facepalm. When the bell rang for first lesson they all left and went their separate ways.

Later on they all met up in town. Louise was wearing a Paramore t-shirt with black leggings, she also had on a tartan skirt with Doc martians and her hair was curled. Josh was wearing a cloak with a black top underneath with a dragon on it. He had on dark blue jeans and hightops with blue and black design. Daniel had on a grey hoodie with black jeans and trainers. Oscar had on a zip up hoodie which is blue and red with a sleevless top underneath. He also had on jeans and trainers. Aaron had on a purple top with the Blink 182 logo and black jeans with trainers. "Ok we all ready to go?" Louise asked. Everyone nodded and headed off.

When they arrived it was a mansion. It was pretty worn down and looked vacant. A cold wind blew past causing them to shiver. "Look's alright to me!" Daniel said. Everyone nodded and walked up to the door. They stepped up the creaky wooden stairs and knocked on the large door with the skull shaped knocker. The door creaked open on its own accord. "Hello!" Oscar shouted walking in. They looked around. Everything was covered in cobwebs. "Hello?!" Louise called. Josh shrugged. "No ones here." They heard a glass break upstairs. They all looked at eachother and rushed up the steps.

They rounded a corner Louise ran into someone. She fell on her butt and the boy's helped her up. "Oww! Watch where you're going!" They all looked up to see someone they did not want to see. "Lydia?" She glared. "Eh. Duh! What are you doing here?" Josh stepped forward. "What are you doing here?" She held up the flyer. "Free candy." Josh held up the flyer. "Free candy." They glared at one another. Louise stepped next to Josh. "What was that noise?" Lydia turned her attention to Louise. "I dunno that's what i was looking for." They heard another crash but from downstairs. "Come on!" Josh shouted. They all ran off. Louise stayed behind. "More running?" She heard creaking behind her. Her eyes widened and she ran forward. "Wait for me!"

They wondered into the living room and saw 3 other people in there. "Who are you people?!" A boy asked. He had blonde hair and green eyes. He was talking in a Irish accent. "Daryl?" Louise asked. When she arrived. "Louise?" She ran forward and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" He stepped back. "It was supposed to be a surprise for everyone but... oh well." Louise turned to her friends and Lydia. "Everyone this is my cousin Daryl." They all said hi. "Hold on a second! Who are you people?!" A girl with brown hair and green eyes. She was standing next to a girl with black hair with blue highlights and brown eyes. "I'm Josh!" Josh said. "Daniel." "Aaron." "Oscar." "Lydia." "Louise." She nodded. "I'm Lavena and this is Stevie." Everyone nodded. "Ok since we know eachother now. Let's party!" Daryl said. Everyone cheered.

They all turned to the door when they heard another crash. "Before we party we should figure out what that is." Aaron said. "Agreed." Everyone said. They all walked outside and looked around. "Hey what's that?" Louise said pointing to under the staircase. Everyone looked over and saw yellow eyes. They heard a low growling and a screech. A dark figure jumped out at them and...

* * *

**Thehehehehehehehe Cliffhanger!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! I'm on a roll tonight! LOL! Hope you like it!**

**Josh:*Rub's hand together evilly* **

**Me: You're weird. **

**Josh: Thank you**

**Me: You're welcome. **

**Daniel: Get on with the story!**

**Me: ok ...**

* * *

Chapter 2

Suddenly a dark figure jumped out at them and made Stevie scream and fall to the floor. Everyone sweat dropped. "Meow!" It was a cat. Stevie threw the black thing of her face and stood up. "Godamnit! I'm going home!" She walked over to the doors and pulled them. She let go and tried again. "They're locked!" She screamed. The boy's came over to help but it wouldn't budge. Everyone came over to help. "Grr!" Louise growled. "For fuck's sake!" Daniel cursed. "Fucking door!" Josh punched it. Everyone backed up from the doors and faced eachother. "What are we going to do now?" Louise asked. Everyone shrugged. "Let's split up and look for clues!" Daryl said. We all glared at him. "Like wow calm down man! Don't go all Scooby Doo on us!" Aaron said. "Say's you when you're talking like Shaggy." Louise glowered.

"Nuh-uh no way!" Said Josh. Louise looked at him. "Would you do it for a Miku snack?" Daryl looked at her. "What's a Miku snack?" She held it up. "It's a Hatsune Miku shaped biscuit." They looked back at Josh to see him drooling. "Will you split up now?" He nodded eagerly. Louise gave the bag to him. "Wimp." Aaron said. "Hey don't eat them all!" They both went upstairs. Louise and Daryl stayed downstairs. Daniel and Oscar went to the left wing and Stevie and Lavena went to the right wing.

Upstairs

Josh and Aaron walked through the corridors. "This place is weird." Aaron nodded. Josh was eating the Miku snacks when eveything went black. "Aaron?" He whispered. "Aaron?" Suddenly a bright line shone before him. "Am i dead?" He asked. He got a whack on the head. "No you idiot it's a flashlight!" Aaron scolded. He shone the beam of light on the walls. "Someone turned out the power." He observed then walked forward Josh following quickly behind.

Left wing

"You idiot!" Daniel cursed. "I'm sorry!" He said trying to put the wires together. This is what happened.

_Daniel and Oscar walked into a room with a fuse box located on the wall infront of the door. "Huh? There might be something in here!" Oscar said. "Be careful." Daniel hissed. He continued to look around. CRASH! "Kyaaaaaa!~" Everything went black. Daniel shined his flashlight on Oscar. He had a wire held firmly in his hand. "Oops."_

"Nevermind." Daniel shook his head. "Let us continue." They walked out of the room. "There must be a back up generator somewhere." He mused looking around. When they passed a painting the eyes moved following them.

Downstairs

"This is weird. Why would someone host a party here?" Daryl shrugged. "No idea." They were in the living room looking through the cabinets. Louise was looking at a creepy clown when it looked at her and smiled evilly. Her eyes widened and she backed up. She bumped into something and blackness surrounded her. She heard fumbling and then a light shone in her eyes. It was Daryl. She hugged him in relief. "Power went out." He said. She nodded. "I wanna go home." She said. Daryl squeezed her tighter. "It's going to be ok."

Right wing

Lavena and Stevie were in the basement. "Are you sure we should go down here?" Lavena said. "In horror movies everything bad happens in the basement!" Stevie shrugged and continued down the stone steps. Lavena glared and followed. They walked around a corner and saw many skeletons littered around the place. "I don't like this." Lavena said. "Not one bit." Stevie went over and inspected the bones. "Stevie?" Suddenly the lights went out. "Stevie?" Lavena heard struggling. "Stevie?!" She heard a muffled scream. She found a light on the table and shone it where Stevie was. She covered her mouth as tears built up in her eyes. Stevie's body was covered in blood and one of her eyes had been gouged out. A knife was plunged deep into her chest. Stevie turned her head to Lavena. "Run." She whispered.

Lavena heard a noise from her left and stiffened. She slowly turned the flashlight to that spot and saw a man shaking in the corner. "Hello?" Lavena whispered. The man lifted his head slowly and revealed piercing green eyes. Half of his face was burnt showing the muscles in his face. His chest had a hole in it big enough so that you saw his heart and some ribs. Lavena's eyes widened more and her breathing speed increased. She began to step backwards as the man stood. "Lavena run." Stevie said. Lavena tripped and fell on her butt. When the man had stood fully she screamed and got up still holding the light firmly in her right hand.

She turned and ran back up the steps and shut the doors behind her. She turned around and ran around until she bumped into someone. She looked up to see Stevie. Alive and well. "Stevie? But?" Stevie smiled evilly and turned to Lavena revealing her eye. Lavena screamed and ran upstairs. She bumped in Aaron. "Calm down. Lavena. Where's Stevie?" She looked at them then burst out crying. "He got her!" She wailed. Josh looked at Aaron who was comforting Lavena. "She's dead!"

Downstairs

Louise and Daryl heard Lavena scream and head upstairs. They quickly followed. Daniel and Oscar did the same.

When they all got upstairs they saw Aaron, Josh and Lavena. "Where's Stevie?" Daryl asked. "She was murdered." Lavena cried. Everyone looked at eachother. They all stood infront of the basement doors. "He was down there." Lavena said clinging to Aaron. Josh walked over to a tool box and found a crow bar. "Come on." He said. They opened the door and shone the lights down the stairs. Nothing. Josh went first followed by Daniel then Oscar, Daryl then Louise and Lavena followed by Aaron. They turned the corner and surveyed the room. Lavena took Daniel's flashlight and shone it in the corner. "He's gone." "Kyaaaaaaaa!~" Everyone looked at Louise and Daryl. Their eye were saucers and Louise was crying.

Everyone ran over. It was Stevie's corpse. "Oh my god." Josh said. "We are never splitting up again." Aaron said. "Agreed." Everyone said. Louise and Lavena knelt next to Stevie and felt her pulse. "She's gone." Louise said. "Shit just got real." Daniel emphasised. "Wait where's Lydia?" Louise asked. Everyone looked around. Oh shit.

* * *

**Done. Did i creep you out? I creeped myself out. Oh well hope you enjoyed and i'll see you in the next one. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I have been off skool and my brain doesn't hurt as much so yeah here's a new chap!  
**

**Josh: Took you long enough**

**Aaron: Yeah!**

**Me: Picks up golden statue**

**Josh: What are you doing with Stephano? **

**Aaron:Louise!**

**J,A: *Screams of agony.***

**Me: Sorry Stephano**

* * *

Chapter 3: A long night well... for some of us

Everyone left the basement and climbed up the stairs. "Do you think Lydia could be doing this?" Lavena asked. "I wouldn't be surprised if she was.." Louise said. Everyone nodded. They all heard a crash come from outside. "Guy's!" They heard Lydia shout. They all looked at eachother then ran to the back door. "I found a way out through the fence!" Everyone glared at her. "How can we trust you?!" Josh said. She looked mad. "I'm trying to help!" Louise stepped forward. "You go through the fence and open the front door." She glared. "Fine!" She turned and walked through the back door.

"Are you sure we should let her go alone?" Lavena said. "She can pay for being a bitch in hell." Louise said. "Let's go to the dinning room." Aaron said. Everyone nodded and sat down around the table. A pair of french doors situated next to it. Lavena got up and looked for some candles and lit them around the room. "What the hell is going on?" Oscar asked. "I don't know. We just need to get out of here." Daniel said. Everyone nodded. "We need to find a back up generator." Daryl added. "If Lydia opens the door we won't need to." Louise told him. "Oh yeah." Josh looked up. "Wait a second. Did anyone think to check there phones?" Everyone all pulled out their phones and checked the screen. "No service." Louise said. "Me neither." Everyone else said. A bolt of light flashed outside and a crash sounded. "Jesus! This just keeps getting worse and worse." Daryl said.

An hour later...

They heard a bang on the window and looked over to see Lydia pressed against it. She had blood pouring from her eyes and bloody handprints were left on the window. She slid down the french doors a trail of blood left behind. The weird guy Lavena saw was standing there. Grinning. "Everyone.." Aaron said. The man drew back his arm. "RUN!" He smashed the window and everyone ran out of the room and upstairs. "Everyone in here!" They all ran into a open room. They all breathed heavily. "We may need to split up again." Oscar said. "We can't last time that happened Stevie died!" Lavena said. Suddenly the wardrobe opened from behind them. They all turned to see freak guy walk out of it. They all screamed and ran out of the room, in different directions.

Louise ran into an open door and shut it behind her. She heard a banging on the door and pushed it more. "It's me Josh!" She quickly opened the door and let him in. "Where's everyone else?!" He shrugged. "Help me move this." They put a table infront of the door.

Aaron ran next to Daryl and they headed for downstairs. They ran into the dinning room. "Godamnit!" Daryl said. "Where's Louise?!" His eyes widened. "Shit!" Daniel and Oscar ran in. "Hey!" Aaron and Daryl glared at them.

Lavena wandered down the stairs cautiously. "Guy's?" She got to the bottom and looked towards the kitchen. She saw a flash of blonde hair. "Louise?" She quickly followed her. She saw the oven was open. "It's empty." She mused kneeling down to look inside. "This house is fucked up." She felt someone shove her into the oven. The person shoved her in so that she fit snugly. The door shut and it begun to heat up. Sweat formed on her brow and she tried to move. "Help!" She screamed. "HELP!" The heat intensified. "HELP!"

Upstairs Louise and Josh looked around the room they were in. "What the fuck?" The walls were covered in newspaper clippings. "This guy really likes Justin Bieber." Louise mused. "Justin Bieber arrested." Josh read. "This makes no sense." Louise said. "Why would some guy obsesses with Justin Bieber want to murder us all?" Josh picked up a book. "My diary.." He had an unimpressed look on his face. "Wow." Louise said as she read it over his shoulder. "I like the feel of murdering someone. Especially kids and teens. This is my Kill Diary." Josh read. "By ..."

"HELPPPPPPPPPP!" A fire was blazing inside the oven. "Burn." Freak guy said. "Burn.. Burn..."

* * *

**Woah. I don't know why my head went with this. *Sigh* I am really troubled. Hope you enjoyed and i'll see you in the next one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let's just get on with it! **

* * *

Chapter 4: No more trouble.

_ "This is my Kill Diary." Josh read. "By ..."_

_"HELPPPPPPPPPP!" A fire was blazing inside the oven. "Burn." Freak guy said. "Burn.. Burn..."_

"Hey do you guy's smell smoke?" Aaron asked sniffing. "Yeah..." Daniel said. They all looked at eachother. Screams pierced the silence and they followed the sound. It lead them to the kitchen where the oven was on fire. "SHIT!" Daryl said. Oscar looked around and saw a fire extinguisher. He grabbed it and aimed it at the oven then gave it to Daryl. He rolled his eyes and fired the foam at the oven. When the fire was gone Aaron opened the oven and a charred body rolled out. Daniel stepped forward and turned it over with a spatula.

The body rolled over to reveal Lavena. Their eyes widened. "Holy fuck!" Oscar threw up in the bin. Aaron bent down next to her. "Lavena..." He whispered. "That's it! I have had enough of this! Let's get this guy!" He walked over to the cabinets and pulled out a draw full of knives. He picked the sharpest one and ran out of the room. Daniel walked over and grabbed a meat cleaver, Daryl grabbed a Two prong fork, Oscar ran over and grabbed a whisk following everyone out of the kitchen. Lavena's eye followed them and a tear fell from it. "Sorry.." She whispered.

Upstairs Louise and Josh stared shocked at the Diary. "Larry Willow?!" Louise screeched. "Isn't he the guy who murdered like 100 children but they never got any real evidence on him?" Louise nodded. Her face then shone with determination. "Let's get him!" Josh nodded. They both got up and went to move the cabinet. "Wait." Louise walked back and picked up the diary. "We might need this." Josh nodded and put his hand on the door knob. Suddenly the door swung open hitting him in the nose.

Aaron walked in his knife in hand. "Louise?" "Aaron?" Josh got up off the floor. "What the fuck?!" Aaron looked at him apolitically. "Sorry.." Daryl walked in and saw Louise. "Thank God!" He walked over and hugged her. She hugged him back. "Come on let's all go find that bastard!" Aaron said. The two nodded and followed the others. "It's Larry Willow!" Louise said to them the book held firmly to her chest. "The child murderer?" Daniel asked. She nodded. "Much horror." Oscar added. They heard clapping coming from a room on the right. They looked at eachother and nodded.

They all walked in to see Larry sitting on a leather chair. "You figured it out huh?" He said. Everyone glared. "You lot are probably the first ones to figure it out so quickly. Of course only some lives were sacrificed..." Louise shook her head. "You bastard!" She ran forward but he pulled out a gun. "Louise no!" Josh pulled her back and pushed her towards Daryl. "What is wrong with you?" Larry shrugged. "I don't really know. All i know is that you all will die soon." Aaron growled. "NO WE WON'T!" He ran forward knife at the ready but Larry tripped him and threw him into the wall. Daniel tried next back got kicked in... a bad place... Oscar ran aiming for Larry but the freak sidestepped and Oscar ran into the wall. Louise facepalmed. Daryl ran forward and put up a fight back was thrown into a cabinet.

Louise glared at him. "We have evidence all we need to do is get to the police. Biatch!" Larry pursed his lips and loaded his gun. "Fucking bitch. You're so annoying!" Before anyone could do anything he shot her in the leg. She fell the floor in pain. "Louise!" Daryl shouted. Josh's eyes shadowed. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" He charged at Larry and threw him back through the large window behind them. They both fell from the top floor of the mansion and crashed to the ground below. "JOSH!" Everyone shouted. Louise dragged herself to the window and looked out. "Josh!" "Yeah?" She looked under and saw him hanging of the edge. "Hi!" She sighed with relief and reached out her hand. She, with the help of the others pulled him up. "Well that's over.." They said. They used the house phone to call the police. An ambulance and multiple police cars surrounded the house. Louise was rushed to hospital and everyone followed in a police car.

A month later...

Josh, Daniel, Daryl, Oscar and Aaron stood infront of the graves of their friends. Some they had only met at the party but had died too soon for them to know them well. "The world is so fucked up." Josh said. They all nodded. "Much sad." They all looked at him." A woman could be seen helping a girl on crutches walking towards them. They all smiled. "Hey guy's" Louise said. They waved. "They said Larry is to be executed tomorrow. No more trouble." They nodded. "No more trouble." She smiled and walked into a group hug.

In the police station the pages of the diary turned... _Once again a game was played. It may be the last, it may be the first. Nothing is as it seems __ in this game of Midnight Blood..._

* * *

**_Well their you have it. Thank you to all who read the story and reviewed. I know it's short but it was only supposed to be short anyway. Hope you enjoyed and check out my other stories. See you later! Bye!_**


End file.
